


Imagine Natasha being forced to tell Steve(your boyfriend) and Clint(you’re brother) that you are dead for safety purposes but things get worse

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link to imagine: http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com/post/115391094513/submitted-by-anonymous-gif-gif-gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Natasha being forced to tell Steve(your boyfriend) and Clint(you’re brother) that you are dead for safety purposes but things get worse

Natasha sucked in a sharp breath as she braced herself for what she had to do. Nick Fury wasn’t forcing her to do this but she knew she should be the one to do it. Natasha still couldn’t believe (y/n) was dead but despite her poker face it was evident Natasha was plagued with despair and guilt. It had only happened a few days ago and all the others knew but she made sure Clint and Steve didn’t know as she would inform them. She had told them both to wait in Clint’s room and she would could find them.

For months, Steve and (y/n) had been going out.Sweet,caring and brave perfectly described Steve and those were qualities (y/n) valued the most. This is why she loved him so dearly which was no secret and visa versa. They had met when (y/n) was recruited into the Avengers for her unique abilities which left people amazed but also in fear. However, Steve couldn’t push himself to care and nevertheless adored her greatly especially when she helped him through the difficult times when Bucky was missing. 

At the start, Clint was livid with Steve for his advancements on (y/n) but eventually he understand Steve’s true intention. Clint and (y/n) were always incredibly close especially because she was his younger sister. She idolised her big brother and even learned skilfully how to wield a bow,just like him. Not long after Clint joined the Avengers, (y/n) followed. She was just as talented if not better especially because she possessed the rare calibre of controlling time itself. Reversing ,forwarding and stopping time were all within her limits but despite making her an immense asset to SHIELD, it also outlined her as a liability. 

Natasha’s trembling fingers locked into a fist, sternly knocking on the solid barrier in front of her. Clint answered the door still wearing a perplexed expression at Natasha’s earlier request. She pushed past Clint and entered the room only to be met by Steve carrying the same puzzled manner. “You guys better sit down for this,” Natasha suggested in a serious tone, signalling towards the bed. Immediately, they both followed without question, curiousness multiplying by the second. Natasha swiftly grabbed the computer chair,sitting down while steadying her quickened breathing, preparing herself for the violent outbursts of emotion.“As you know, SHIELD was created with the nations or even the worlds safety constantly in mind, as the aim was always to ensure justice is carried out and innocents are protected no matter what.”

“This is great in all Natasha but is this seriously what you wanted to talk to us about?“Clint couldn’t help but snort.

“No but just listen, it all ties in,” Clint nodded with a sigh of frustration “Anyway as I said before, SHIELD almost guarantees innocents safety and can’t risk anything breaking this promise of protection which is where (y/n) links in,"Natasha eyes nearly welled up at the coming confession especially at her own ignorance. An overwhelming sense of guilt stabbed at the pit of her stomach as Clint’s eyes lit up with dread and Steve’s bottom lip slightly fell at (y/n)’s name. Natasha spoke before they could interrupt "We’re all well aware of (y/n) astonishing power but also of the severe danger it can cause and has caused.” Both men’s faces scrunched up in confusion, anger and most of all terror for what Natasha would say next but neither could deny the destruction (y/n) had caused recently. 

One month prior, (y/n) had suffered drastic injuries, inducing her into a coma. This resulted in (y/n) unknowingly reversing time to the 1700s. The medical equipment attached to (y/n) was discovered by the wrong people which surged an advancement in technology. Over-powered Androids with chaotic intentions were created in the modern era which the Avengers had to battle,barely scraping a victory. Nick Fury was furious when it was discovered that (y/n) caused it along with the Avengers but they understood after explanation, however Fury was untouched.

”(y/n) couldn’t control her power and it nearly cost us humanity itself,“ Natasha’s head throbbed with fear, anxiety washed over her body and a pang of conscience stabbed at her racing heart."Because of this (y/n) had to be killed.” Natasha barely managed to get the words out as her voice broke and tears threatened to stream from her dejected eyes. 

“What! You can’t be serious!” Clint nearly roared, standing to his feet with tears staining his whitened face as his whole being collapsed to shattered shards. Unfixable. Steve mumbled to himself, mouth agape, jaw trembling, tears running and disbelief capturing his mind. 

"Now is not the time for joking Natasha,“ Steve commented in a hushed tone, his eyes searching for some hint in Natasha’s it was all a joke. Natasha stared at the floor in shame for the organisation she had given her life to, she knew it wasn’t her fault but remorse hung over her like a cloud brimmed full with rain. Clint’s rage turned to sorrow and he sat down again, completely desolate.

"I can’t believe they’d do this, (y/n) was so innocent” His voice was near inaudible as he struggled to control his sobs. “Those bastards!" 

Grief glazed over the three and harsh sobs broke the somber silence as they all comforted each other. Natasha’s ringtone interrupted their mourning."Yes, what is it?” Natasha managed to choke out. She sucked in a raspy breath for the second time today before giving the news.“We,we have been called in to um deal with more bots that are after turning up." 

”(y/n) may have caused it but she was the only person that could have stopped this,“ Steve spat out the words with absolute disgust for what SHIELD had come to, speaking nothing but the truth as they all grasped how bad things were going to become in the coming months or even years with their only saviour gone.


End file.
